


call me baby.

by hushhyongie



Series: dilfhunter!taeyong [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Self-Discovery, Short Story, dilfhunter!taeyong, this is basically an intro to the series, well technically anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushhyongie/pseuds/hushhyongie
Summary: an 18-year-old taeyong realises that people his age just aren't his type anymore.
Series: dilfhunter!taeyong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	call me baby.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! im back with a username change and a new story. idk idk yongie is my bias and i just feel like he likes older/more dominant people so this is the turnout. have fun reading ☁️💕

the night is young and taeyong, ten and yuta plan on taking full advantage of it.

the club is packed and mostly filled with young adults such as themselves looking for a good time. but unlike usual, lee taeyong cannot find a person that he is willing to take home for the night. 

it's not that everyone surrounding him is unattractive, because then he would just be lying to himself. however, he just finds himself longing for more than just your average college or university student.

he wants someone with experience, not just sexually, but in life. 

taeyong wants a man that already has everything set out for him, he wants someone *older*.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my story!! if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to message me or leave it in the comments, thank you for your time ☁️💕


End file.
